the_dumping_ground_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Lewis
}} | ! class="ussl" Species: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Gender: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Birth Date: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Age: class="ussr" } }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#F4a460; color:darkred;" |Physical Features |- |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Hair Colour: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Eye Colour: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Skin Colour: class="ussr" } }} |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#F4A460; color:darkred;" |Relations |- } | ! class="ussl" Parents: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Grandparents: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Siblings: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Cousins class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Children class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Spouses class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Grandchildren class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Friends: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Romances: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Enemies: class="ussr" } }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#F4A460; color:darkred;" |Other Information |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Social Worker: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Home: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Occupation: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Affiliations: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" School: class="ussr" } }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#F4A460; color:darkred;" |Behind the Scenes |- valign="top" |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" First Appearance: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Last Appearance: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Key Stories: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Absences: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Classification: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Portrayed By: class="ussr" } }} |- |} TBR Series 3: Tyler came from Burnywood, and had previouly stolen Carmen Howle's clothes when Elm Tree House residents where moved to Burnywood, however he was never seen then. So, Carmen burned some of his belongings, which included the only birthday card from his mum. Tyler became a resident at the Dumping Ground and made his first arch enemy, Johnny Taylor. In Shadows (TV Story), Tyler scared Johnny with ghost stories during a power cut, escaped prisoner on the run and a large storm. However, in Reward (TV Story), Johnny got back at Tyler by telling everyone he wets-the bed! Tyler is best friends with Rick Barber and Jody Jackson. TDG Series 1: In Baby (TV Story), Tyler made his own memory box of his diasters during the day. In S.O.S (TV Story), he helped his friend Jody escape her locked up room, in which her evil brother Kingsley, had caused. In What Would Gus Want? (TV Story), he tried to have Gus Carmichael's foster parents for his own. In The Truth Is Out There (TV Story), he used one of Frank Matthews' scams in Jade's café to get his money back, but failed. In Dreamland (TV Story), he is used by Rick's dad, Gerry Barber, to steal a Builders' money who Tyler had previouly been kicked by. In A Day in the Past (TV Story), Johnny tried to stop everyone from having lunch, overcome with power, but Tyler carried on to eat and ignore him. So, Johnny tried to snatch the food from Tyler, and accidently hit a priceless painting of the 6th Earl. In Oh, Mo! (TV Story), Tyler had to share with new eccentric boy Mo Michaels, but got annoyed with him for getting rubbish all over the floor, and tried to get rid of all Mo's 'treasure'. In Seriously Funny (TV Story), Tyler starts to think more about his mum, and thinks he has inherited his mum's bipola disorder. He tries to read about her in his file, but Michael 'Mike' Milligan finds him. TDG Series 2: Tyler thinks that he needs to loose weight and starts on a diet. However, this diet is full of sugar, but he thinks that it will work because they only add up to 2000 calaries. Luckily, he evantually realised that it was a waste of time. In The Dumping Ground Experience (TV Story), Tyler tries to help Jody make the training video, but accidently wastes all the battery! In Holding On (TV Story), Tyler's mum, Sally, comes for a visit, but he finds out she hasn't been taking her pills for her bipola disorder!